Whoa! What just happened?
by ConundrumPuzzle
Summary: When Dialga and Palkia find Ash and co. annoying, they create an AU Pokemon Universe complete with Ash's creepily smart twin brother, a little yaoi, new travel buds and a gay Elite Four member who has his sights set on Ash. Much to Gary's hatred. Gary/Ash


**Author: ConundrumPuzzle**

**Rating: K+ ( at the moment anyway)**

**Shippings: Palletshipping maybe even Dialga/Arceus and OC/OC**

**Genre: Romance ****  
><strong>

**World: AU, definitely**

**Chapters: Multiple Chapters  
><strong>

**Author's note_:_ Hey-o! Well, I was bored one morning and was reading through some of the Palletshipping fanfic out there and reawakened my love for the pairing. So, I looked through all my Pokemon daydreams again and thus, this fic was born. Enjoy people and tell me what you think of it. I still have some writers block so apologies Palletshippers, if this is a load of crap. My humor is a little off after the writers block thing, but I did try. Reviews would be appreciated as well as any suggestions you have for the fic. Also, I don't think is a particular insane fic despite the summary, but it could be. I haven't decided yet  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own anything of the Pokemon world, which includes the legendary and normal Pokemon and the original characters. The only thing I do own are the OCs which at the moment is only Tim, Ash's fraternal twin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't go into the city like this! Have you seen the state of my hair?" Dawn whined as Ash, Brock and herself trudged along the path to Hearthome City. It taken them all day to get so close, after saving Brock from a pair of Starleys who had been determined to do a little something-something on his head to taking huge detours to make sure that Dawn's new shoes wouldn't get muddy. But Ash didn't mind. You know why? Because Ash was a ten year old optimist, who thought of nothing but battles and raising enough Pokemon to become a Pokemon Master! Ash could already feel himself getting pumped as he started running ahead of his friends calling behind him, "come on Pikachu! Let's get this gym badge and show everyone out there what we can do!" Of course, this sudden outburst naturally excited Dawn too as she began running to catch up to Ash, Piplup in tow as she cried, "Yeah! Piplup, let's work really hard for our next Contest and make sure we beat Kenny!" And the two ran off laughing happily like they did in Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai with Brock running after them yelling, "Nurse Joy! I'm coming!" for no reason except to feel like he's part of the club.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere between Time and Space Palkia and Dialga floated side-by-side, looking down at the three way-too-happy figures underneath them with different expressions of disgust on their faces. "Sheesh, is that all that little brat can think about? Battling?" Palkia asked groaning, pointing to the one with the Pikachu as it turned to its Legendary Pokemon BFF. They had definitely had their share of hard times but after the Darkrai fiasco, they had definitely become really close. Dialga rolled his eyes and turned back to the Pikachu boy, who has declaring loudly that as soon as he got down there, they were going to look for lunch. "And the twit with the Piplup, all <strong>she<strong> wants to do is become the next Pikachu Boy. I mean, have you seen the way she copies everything he does?" Dialga cried exasperatedly, before sighing. "That, and making out with Hot And Sexy" Palkia said snidely, watching Dialga's reaction._

_ "For the last time, Gary Oak is **not** hot and sexy!" Dialga exploded before turning around to face Palkia, getting ready to blast Palkia with a giant blue sphere. "Ok, ok, ok," Palkia said, snickering as it calmed Dialga down,"I know how touchy you can get when someone other than you calls Gary Oak Hot and Sexy." "Palkia!" Dialga screeched and Palkia laughed outright, or at least as much of a laugh as it could manage. "What? When the brats ran into Gary, you couldn't stop staring at him!" Palkia accused, grinning as something like a blush crept onto Dialga's face." But I do admit, he is **definitely** a good piece of eye candy" Palkia admitted to shrieks from Dialga that quickly turned into a wistful look. Palkia looked at its friend for a moment before saying, "You know, if you really, really,** really** wanted to make out with him or something, you could do what Latias did with Ash." "Ugh" Dialga said, the wistful look gone, "I'm not desperate, unlike Latias. Besides I'm pretty sure only Latias can do that" Dialga added, staring at the brats again, who were **still** laughing and running. "Well, why don't you take it up with Arceus?" Palkia suggested, "after all, he'll do anything you ask because he wants to have hot, Pokemon lemon with you." "Lemon?" Dialga asked and Palkia grinned sheepishly,"Sorry, I was catching up on some fanfiction, mainly the PWP."_

_"Ah" Dialga said but before it could say anything else, a godlike voice called out, "Somebody say my name?" and Dialga groaned. "Oh, hey Arceus! We were just talking about you" Palkia called, and the Legendary Pokemon of creation, Arceus appeared next to them."The **two** of you were talking about me? I thought it was just Dialga telling you he wanted me to do something naughty to him" Arceus said, slightly disappointed, "but, I can handle a threesome?" he added hopefully and Palkia rolled his eyes. "We were just talking about whether we could change into human form" Dialga cut in before Arceus could make anymore sexual advances on either of them. Dialga knew it could hold Arceus off, but it was Palkia it was worried about. Palkia could be persuaded to do anything, especially getting funky with the Pokemon of Creation._

_ "Human form? What for?" Arceus asked, sidling up to Dialga and growling in his ears. Dialga resisted the urge to gag before floating over to the other side of Palkia, who continued, "Dialga just wants to go to bed with a particular human, that's all." Arceus looked at Dialga who shook his head, "No, we were just discussing the possibility and that's how your name came up" Dialga said hurriedly, "you can go now Arceus" Arceus did a little Pokemon pout and stared at Dialga sullenly, "If you're really so sexually frustrated you can always come to me you know" Arceus said in a wheedling tone, "you don't have to go to some pathetic human." Dialga gagged slightly in his mouth before saying, "Uh huh, thanks for the offer Arceus. I know where to find you if I need anything" Dialga said, getting ready to shoo Arceus off when suddenly, "Wait, Arceus! Don't go yet." Dialga blinked as he realized Palkia had spoken._

_ "Come with me a minute" Palkia said, pointing at Dialga, "we need to talk about something." Dialga followed Palkia as they floated to a spot slightly away from Arceus. "I've suddenly got this crazy idea" Palkia started and Dialga looked at Palkia wearily. "Ok..." Dialga said, "go on." " Well you know how we're pretty much sick of Pikachu Boy and his friends?" Palkia asked and Dialga nodded, " well, what if we make a whole new life for them!"Palkia exclaimed and Dialga frowned. " I have no idea what you just said" Dialga said and Palkia groaned. "Dialga, why are you so clueless? All I'm saying is that we get Giratina to create a AU world of the Pokemon universe, get Arceus to create a couple of OCs and have a little fun!" Dialga thought it over for a moment. It would be kinda **fun **to mess with those naive, innocent kids and who knows? Maybe it'll give Palkia enough inspiration to right up a fic? "Ok" Dialga said, "I'm in" and Palkia grinned. "Now, all you have to do is get Arceus to create those OCs." _

_" What about Giratina?" Dialga asked and Palkia rolled his eyes. " All you have to do is give Giratina a good kick in the stomach and he'll do what we say. He is **such** a crybaby." But he's not a bad candidate when you want to get funky with somebody" Palkia added and Dialga groaned. " I did **not** have to hear that" Dialga said but Palkia only grinned. "So what OCs do you think we can make up?" Palkia asked and Dialga thought for a moment. "Well," Dialga said, letting randomness take over, " What about a new member to the Elite Four?" Dialga suggested, only to be frowned at by Palkia. "Then it'd be the Elite 5 and that just doesn't have the same ring to it" Palkia countered. "Well, let's take one of them out" Dialga suggested and Palkia nodded. "So which region's Elite 4 do we use?" asked Dialga. "Uh... Kanto. And let's take out Lorelei. She's always pissed me off." Dialga nodded and made a mental note._

_Soon, the two Legendary Pokemon were finished and after kicking Giratina in the gut and reassuring Arceus that if he was lucky, they'd all have a threesome, were floating peacefully, side-by-side as they got ready to create havoc. They had no idea that they would be the cause for sheer madness. _

* * *

><p>Ash sulked ever-so-slightly as he sat on one of the chairs in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. They hadn't gotten the chance to go to the Gym today, even though they had gotten there before lunch. Dawn had to be the whining princess and forced them all to go on a shopping trip and by the time they had managed to hunt down Brock who had been flirting with a bunch of girls, the gym leader had packed up and left for the day. Now, Ash was in his sulk mode, which he'd keep on doing for 45 minutes before getting up and training his Pokemon before running back to stuff himself with food. It was his usual plan anyway. "Ahem" someone suddenly said and Ash looked up to see Nurse Joy standing next to him, flanked by a bouncing Chancey. "Hi there, are you Ash Ketchum?" she asked and Chancey, "Chanceyied" next to her. "Yeah, that's me" Ash said, standing up. "There's a call for you" Nurse Joy said and pointed towards one of the video callers of the Pokemon Center. "Oh, thanks" Ash said, still in his moody state as he trudged up to the video caller. Suddenly, he felt a shiver and the world spun before his eyes. Ash even thought he stumbled a few feet before righting himself. "Whoa! What just happened?" he said to himself as he blinked and the stars in his eyes had disappeared. He shook his head and moved to the video caller. He was surprised when he saw his mom staring back at him.<p>

"Hi Sweetie" she said as soon as he appeared and Ash smiled a little, "Hi mom, how's everything back home?" he asked

"Oh, Everything's fine! Gary was hear about a week ago and stopped by with the Professor. I think he said something about going to the Unova Region" Delia said as she dried dishes at the same time. "Oh, that's nice" Ash said, still a bit dazed after the stumble. "Well, the reason I called, it's about your brother" Delia said and Ash did a double take. He had a **brother**? Wasn't he supposed to be the only child? He frowned, suddenly remembering a boy that looked kinda like him, but not exactly. He remembered playing with him and Gary by the pond when they were all friends. "Uh..." Ash stretched and Delia sighed. "Come on, Ash. Don't you remember your twin brother Tim? He woke up earlier and left for Johto while you traveled through Kanto? Are you remembering yet Ash?" Delia prompted and Ash opened his mouth dazedly before getting another memory of a boy with spiky black hair standing next to a Cyndaquil.

Oh, **that** brother. "Yeah mom, I remember him now. It's been a long time, that's all." Truth was, he was still a bit confused, but the more he said it, the more obvious it became until it burned bright in his mind. Delia nodded sadly, "He hardly ever comes home and when he does, you're never there. I don't want you two to become far apart and that's why I called you." "Sure mom, what do you want me to help with?" Ash asked and Delia smiled. "I'm sending Tim over to be with you and your friends for a while. I heard from Gary that he had seen Tim in the Unova region yesterday, all by himself and so talking to people should be good for him."

"Oh," Ash said, unsure of what to say. "He's coming to the Hearthome Pokemon Center tomorrow at 2 o'clock. I've told him to look for you, so make sure you're there" Delia informed him. "Ok mom, I'll bring Brock and Dawn with me" Ash said, still confused. "Good" Delia said happily before" and Ash? Do your best to be nice to him. He doesn't have a lot of friends, I don't think." Ash grinned, "don't worry mom, I'll handle it." "That's great Ash, now, I have to go but make sure you look after your brother and make sure you wear clean underwear!" and with that, she was gone.

Weird, Ash thought to himself as he wandered back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is Folks. Tell me what you think about the fic and add in some suggestions if you want. Again, sorry if the story's crappy, just trying to break through my writer's block. <strong>


End file.
